Memories of Long Ago Part I
by djalbvd
Summary: Steve runs into his old finance' and helps her out in an investagation reluctantly. He hoped that he would never have to see her


****

Memories of long Ago

Amanda is doing an autopsy on a man who was gunned down in the streets of LA why she is in the middle of this a lady walks in on her.

"I'm sorry I'm in the middle of an autopsy, can you please come back later?"

"No, I can't leave, I need to find out how this man died?'

Cassie then became very silent and then said

"He was my partner."

Amanda all of a sudden stunned she could not move. She finally turns around slowly and realizes the voice that she heard belonged to Cassie Rogers.

"Cassie, is that really you?"

Cassie with a small smile,"yes, its me, Amanda"

Amanda takes off her gloves and apron and goes over and gives Cassie a big hug.

"Where have you been? Does Steve now that you're here? I'm sorry Cassie, I just have so many questions."

"I'll explain later, Amanda how did he die? Was it sudden or did he suffer any?"

Amanda puts her arms around Cassie and holds her and tells her that he didn't suffer that it was very quick.

Jessie comes running into the lab. "Amanda, Mark wants to know if you want to go to BBQ Bob's for dinner tonight?" then he realizes that Amanda has someone with her, "Oh, I sorry, I didn't know that you were busy."

Amanda taking her arms from around Cassie and turning to Jessie and says, "That's OK Jessie she's an old friend." Then she starts to introduce them. "Cassie this Dr. Jessie Travis a friend an a colleague, Jessie this is Cassie Rogers she's a old friend of mine." Cassie goes over to Jessie and offers her hand "Hi"

Just at that time Mark comes into the lab and sees everyone just standing around. Jessie, what's taking you so long?" Going over to them, "Are you and Amanda jabbering again?"

"Mark jabbering?" Amanda says in a questionable voice."Sorry" Then all of a sudden Mark sees Cassie, "Cassie is that really you?"

Cassie goes over to Mark and puts her arms around him for a big hug. "Hi, Mark"

"Well I guess that she's an old friend of Marks to?" Jessie says in a confused voice.

Steve comes into the lab and Cassie sees him, she tries to hide behind the doors before he can see her.

"Amanda, is that autopsy done on that guy that was gunned down today?"

"Steve! Amanda said in a very excited voice.

Cassie wants to leave before Steve can see her so she is wondering if she can get around the doors and out of them. Steve finally sees his father and Jessie "Why are you guys here? Are we having a party and no one invited me?" with a pouting face. Just as Steve says this Cassie decided that this was the time to leave. When she moves Steve's sees a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turns towards the movement and sees that it is Cassie. In a yelling voice "What is she doing here?'

Jessie looks over at Amanda "I guess she's not a good friend of Steve's?"

"She was more than a good friend, they were engaged to be married"

"Is she the one that Steve almost talks about?"

"Yes, she is" Amanda says in a quite voice

Steve walks over to Cassie "What are you doing? You can leave, there is no reason for you to be here"

Mark goes over to Steve and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Steve"

Amanda looks at Steve "This guy that you want the autopsy report on so badly was her partner."

Cassie turns away from Steve and tries to leave but he goes to her again, "Partner so you're still a cop?" Cassie tries to ignore him but decides to answer him. "Yes, I am, I'm with the DEA now"

Jessie in his usual timing "Cool, the DEA, wow that must be exciting work"

Everyone turns around to look at Jessie, with a look of puzzlement. Cassie looks at Steve and explains to him why she is there "We were undercover when Paul was gunned down"

"There is still no reason for you to be here. This is a homicide so it is my case now not yours"

Cassie doesn't understand why is this Steve's case. Mark sees her puzzled look on her face and says "Cassie Steve did get his Detective badge, he is the homicide dept. of the LAPD now."

Steve looks at his father "Dad I'll take care of this, Cassie you can leave now" Cassie turns to leave, her eyes are tearing up and she doesn't want Steve to see this. Steve watches her leave. Mark goes up to him and turns him around to face him "Steve you didn't have to be so mean to her" Steve looks at his father "She didn't care about my feelings five years ago, so why should I care about hers?" Turning to Amanda "If you have the autopsy done on this gut now I'll take it, if you don't just send it over to the station" I'm almost done with it I'll send it over to you" says Amanda.

Steve turns around and leaves without saying a work to anyone.

Jessie finally decides to ask, "What's going on, why is Steve being so mean to her?"

Amanda is looking at Steve getting into the elevator when Jessie asked her this question. She turns to him and says, "It's a long story Jessie"

I wish that someone would clue me in, maybe I could help"

Mark turns to Jessie "I don't know if anyone can help Steve I tried over five years ago, and he just shut me out"

Steve gets back to the station, he goes over to his desk, He is thinking about seeing Cassie after all these years. He thought that he would never see her again. He didn't realize that it would hurt so badly. . Just then he looks up from his desk and across the room and sees Cassie sitting at a desk. He goes angrily over to where she is sitting. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie startled turns around and sees Steve "I just found out that I am assigned to this station until we find out who killed Paul" "What do you mean WE" Steve says angrily Cassie stands up next to Steve, well you did say that this was your case didn't you?" Just as she finished saying this to Steve a Detective Mike William's comes walking into the squad room "It's true I didn't believe it" talking about seeing Cassie "I can't believe you had the nerve to come back here after what you did to Steve and me"

Cassie feelings are just on the edge now. When Mike is yelling at her, she starts to cry again, and this time Steve sees her. He starts to feel alittle sorry for her, but he still feels a lot of pain for what she did to him. He is still very angry with her. "Mike cool it, leave her alone"

"No way man, not what she did to us" Mike says

The doors open up from the Capt. Office and Capt. Morris comes out. "Sloan, Rogers in my office!" Mike looked at Steve and wonders what the Capt. wants. "Good luck"

Steve and Cassie go into the Capts. Office thinking that they were going to get chewed out for what was going on in the squad room. Not remembering that it was Mike that was doing all of the yelling. "Yes, sir" Steve said with anticipation.

"Sir" Cassie said wondering what the Capt. wanted with her and Steve.

The Capt. is standing behind his desk "Sit, please" and he also sits down. "Cassie your partner was killed by Carlos Menz' men, which I'm sure you already figured this out" he said why taping a file of Carlos Menz on his desk. "Steve, Cassie and Paul have been undercover for the last three years, They have been tying to infiltrate the drug cartel" Steve looks over at Cassie with some fear in his face 'Capt. you don't think that their cover has been blown?"

"I hope not" Cassie said " I didn't spend the last three years of my life for" The Capt. cuts Cassia off "Steve the reason why I called you in here." the Capt. opens up the file he has been taping on the desk."You have had some run ins with Carlos Menz' before. You know how he thinks. I want you to work with Cassie while she is still undercover." Steve can't believe his ears. The Capt. wants him to work with Cassie. There's no way he can do this. "Sir, Cassie and I well we are not the best of friends, I really don't think that I am the best person for this assignment"

The Capt. stands up and leans over his desk and looks at Steve "If I didn't think you were the right person for this assignment I would not have asked you." The Capt. turns towards Cassie " Cassie you and Steve need to get together and compare notes. Cassie, I don't want to see you back at this station until this is all over. Steve will keep me informed of everything" The Capt. comes out from behind his desk and goes and opens the door for them to leave. Steve and Cassie get up and look at each other with a look on their faces thinking "we can't do this, it will never work"

As they are leaving the Capt. office Cassie turns to Steve and says, "Where can we go that I will not be noticed with you" Steve just kept on walking and said "The Beach house"

Mark, Amanda and Jessie stop at BBQ Bobs and pick dinner up and take it back to the beach house. While they are sitting there eating, Mark and Amanda decide that this was a good time to tell Jessie about Cassie and Steve. Mark relaxes back in his chair "See Jessie, oh its been about five years ago, just before you came to Community General, Steve was still in uniform and Mike Williams was his partner"

Cassie was just a rookie coming into the station, Steve fail hard for her, and she felt the same for him" said Amanda

Jessie interrupts "so why does he hate her so much?" "I told you it was a long story Jessie, just set back and we will explain the rest of the story to you" Amanda told him.

Mark gets up goes into the kitchen to get more coffee. He brings the coffeepot back with him, gesturing to Amanda and Jessie if they want more coffee, they both shake their heads no. Then Mark started explaining more about Steve and Cassie. "They went together for about a year and Steve asked her to marry him. I was thrilled. I really liked Cassie and I still do. Well, she excepted and they were so happy together. I even thought I might finally become a grandfather. Then Mike, Steve's old partner told him he had an affair with Cassie. That just tore Steve's heart out" Jessie surprised with what he just heard said "She had an affair with Steve's partner, man no wonder Steve can't stand the sight of her"

"Hold on Jessie" Amanda stands up and goes behind Mark " Mark and I never thought that Cassie could do that to Steve. She loved him way to much." "But obviously Steve must of believed Mike" said Jessie "That's true" said Mark " The next thing you know Cassie just disappeared and no one knew where she went and for Steve, well in his eyes this made Cassie look quilty"

Jessie asked, "Did Steve even look for her?" "No not really, he had thought that she had hurt him so bad, that he just tried to forget her" Mark said sadly.

"You know Jessie" Amanda sets back down "I don't think that Steve has ever forgot about Cassie, I still believe that he loves her" Jessie in his usual manner "WOW! Poor Steve"

Mark and Amanda timed their story just right, because Steve and Cassie just walked in from the deck. Mark looks at them in surprise. "Steve, Cassie what are you two doing here?" Steve looks at his father with an upset look in his face, he still can't believe he has to work with Cassie "The Capt. has me working with Cassie until we find out just who really killed her partner Paul"

Cassie goes over to Mark and kisses his cheek "Hi, Mark" Steve looks at her in discuss and can't believe she is acting like nothing has ever happened. Mark sees Steve's look on his face. He gets up from the table and goes over to his son and whispers "Steve lets go talk" they go out onto the deck and Mark ask Steve " Do you think that this is a good idea, you two working together?" Steve turns and looks at his father "Dad, I told the Capt. that we were not the best of friends and that I didn't think that I was the right person for this assignment. But he insisted." "Steve, why are you and Cassie here?"

"We're here to discuss how we are going to bring down Carlos Menz" When Mark heard Carlos Menz name he asked Steve "Isn't this the drug dealer that you tried to arrest last year? He got away from you, didn't he" "Thanks Dad you didn't have to remind me" Mark turns to Steve and says "were here to help if you need it" "Thanks Dad"

While Steve and Mark we're talking on the deck, Cassie, Amanda and Jessie went into the living room. Mark and Steve came back in and joined their friends. Steve goes over to Cassie an tells her "Cassie we need to find a place that we can meet to exchange information. Do you have any ideas?"Cassie looks at Steve with surprise that he would be talking in front of Jessie, Amanda and Mark. Steve understands what she is thinking. He is still amazed on how he can still read her.

"Cassie its OK they help me out all the time. If I want it or not. So where do we meet?"

Jessie stands up and looks at Cassie "Cassie, what part of town will you be in?" "It's not to far from here down the coast alittle" Amanda pops up "The beach house, that is if its OK with you Mark, you don't mind do you?" Mark answers her back "That sounds great Amanda, So the beach house it is. Someone will be here all the time to man the phones so when you call Cassie if its not Steve that answers, we will get the information to him." Steve looks at Cassie, "I told you they always help even if you don't ask for it" Cassie smiles at Steve and says "Great its perfect. I need to get going. I'm suppose to meet Carlos around 3:00 today. That gives me about twenty minutes to get there" Cassie gets up to leave and goes up to the front door and she is just about to open it. Steve is right behind her. He puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her around and says

"Cassie be careful"

Amanda and Jessie look at each other with hope in their eyes. Mark is smiling and turns to Jessie and Amanda and says in a quite voice "GOD be with you Cassie"

Cassie arrives at Carlos house, she pulls her car up to the front door. She gets out and knocks on the door. A man answers the door. Cassie tells this man " tell Carlos that this is Cassie Rogers. He'll know who I am" This man goes into where Carlos is at an says "Sir, there is a Cassie Rogers at the door and she says that you know who she is?" Carlos tells the man to bring her to him. This man goes and gets Cassie and pushes her into the living room where Carlos is waiting for her. Carlos looks at her and asks, "Do you want to be next." Cassie answers him back "That's why I'm here. I know you killed Paul because he was involved with Santiago and I don't want to be next, so I am here to offer you a proposition" Carlos interest is up now. "What could you offer me?" Cassie is about ready to tell Carlos something he really whats to hear. Put is she making a mistake? She remembers hearing at the station that they were about ready to bring Santiago down. If he is in custody now maybe she can get what she needs out of him. And she is also hoping that Carlos has not heard about the bust on Santiago. She tells Carlos that she can get Santiago's supplier's list. "How do I know your not sitting me up?" Carlos asked her

Cassie moves in closer to Carlos "Santiago knows that you killed his right hand man and I just so happened to be Paul's lady friend if you catch my drift"

Carlos gets up goes next to Cassie and grabs her arm "Just why do you think I believe you?" Cassie pulls her arm away from him "I don't think that he'll take care of me since Paul's dead, so if I get this information for you. All I ask is that you take care of me in the way that I have been accustomed to" Carlos looks right in her face "you have 24 hours, starting now"

Cassie stares back at him and says, "that doesn't give me much time. But if that's all I get OK. I'll take it."

Cassie goes out to her car. She drives away. She pulls her cell phone out and calls Steve.

"This is Cassie, who's this?" Jessie answers the phone "It's me Jessie" 

"Jessie is Steve there?" 

"Yeah he's right here"

"Steve this Cassie, I got in but now I have a big problem. I told Carlos that I can get Santiago suppliers list" Steve can't believe want he just heard. "What are you crazy? Just how do you think you can go about getting them?" Cassie knowing Steve is really mad at her now. Tells him "I know that the LAPD was about to bring Santiago down. Do they have him in custody?" "Yes, they do" "Great, then you can go talk to him and give him some kindof a deal," saying this with a cute little smile. Steve understandably mad at her "And just how much time do I have to do this in?" "24 hours" Cassie answers back in a quite voice. Steve is remembering when Cassie always did things impulsively "You are still just as crazy as were five years ago. You will still do anything not to lose you man" "I did lose one" Cassie said, referring to Steve.

Steve decided to go and talk to Santiago "OK I better go if I am going to get this done in 24 hours. Meet me back here at 12 noon tomorrow." "Thanks Steve…Steve" Cassie just went quite, she was going to tell Steve that she was sorry but decide against it. "Cassie was you going to say something" "Nothing: she said sadly. "OK" Steve's says and then in a whisper says, "I must be as crazy as you?

Steve leaves the beach house and goes to the station and tries to get the DA to give Santiago a lighter sentence. But he wouldn't go for it. So Steve decided that he would have to make Santiago give the papers to him on his own. Steve goes into the interrogation room where Santiago is and decided to play good cop, bad cop routine. How he was going to play both parts, well he just was not quit sure yet. Steve thinks to himself. "I better get this over with" he opens up the door goes in and sits down across from Santiago "Santiago, I've got a deal for you, if I get the list of your suppliers I can help you out"

Santiago laughs "and just how do you think you can do that?"

Steve gets up and grabs Santiago's collar (bad cop routine) this is the deal I can give you. Live or die. What do you want?"

Santiago looks like he is about to kill Steve if only he could. Then Steve pulls his nice cop routine. "Man I'm sorry" saying this while straightening out his collar. "I don't know what got over me, where is the list" Then all of a sudden Steve gets mad again. He goes over to Santiago and hits the table real hard and says, "That could be your head next"

Santiago gets up goes over to the door to ask to get out of there. But before he does he tells Steve "Man are you crazy or what? I"ll give you the stupid list. I'm not going to need them where I'm going I probably won't even last a day in jail. They're no use to me now" Santiago goes back to the table and tells Steve where they are. Steve gets up tells the officer outside the door that he's finish with this guy. Steve leaves the station and gets the list hoping that he would be in time for Cassie.

Cassie has arrived at the beach house alittle early. She had Mark started a pleasant conversation.

Mark is sitting across from Cassie and tells her what he thinks about her and Steve "Cassie I can tell by the way you look at Steve that you still love him, don't you?"

Cassie squirming alittle "That's not a fare question"

"Whats not fare about it"

"Mark, yes I still do love Steve, but he doesn't love me any longer"

"Well you know Cassie, Amanda and I never thought you could do what Mike accuse you of"

"But Steve did" as a tear started down her cheek. Mark moved over to Cassie "You have to realize that you disappeared which made you look quilty"

"I had to Mike" she stops her words when she heard Steve coming through the front door.

Steve comes rushing in hoping that Cassie is already there. He sees her sitting next to his father and wonders just what have the two been talking about. " I've got the list Cassie. The DA wouldn't give him a deal. So I gave him one"

"What was that Steve?" asked Mark

Steve goes over to a chair and sits down "I told him my deal was that he could live or die. I played bad cop, good cop"

"Both Parts" says Mark

"Yeah, did pretty good if I say so myself"

Cassie gets up goes over to Steve "Thankyou Steve I hope that I didn't get you into any trouble"

Steve looks at Cassie "I've been in worse"

Cassie turns to go "I have to get going now"

Steve gets up and goes over to her "Cassie wait!" He whated to tell her that he stills loves her but couldn't all he could tell her was to be careful.

"Thanks Steve" said Cassie while leaving

During the time that Steve was driving to the beach house with the list. He picked up a tail. It was Mike Williams his old partner. When Mike saw Cassie leaving he knew she was on her way to Carlos' house. He had to get there before she did to warn Carlos. Mike gets to Carlos and tells him " Carlos she met with him this afternoon, shes on her way now"

Carlos goes over to Mike with alook that could kill. "This has gone down way to easy. It's got to be a set up. I'm out of here. You know how to get the list to me. So do it"

"But Carlos, who is she going to give them to "

"You, who else, no more question" Carlos leaves and leaves Mike to handle Cassie. Mike realizes that if he is meeting with Cassie that she'll know that he has been working with Carlos and he will have to kill her just like he had to kill Paul. When Paul found out what he was doing. Just then Cassie pulls up and gets out of her car. She goes into the house and sees Mike standing in the living room and Carlos is no where to be found.

Mike sees Cassie coming in and says to her "Hello Cassie" Cassie couldn't believe that Mike was standing before her. "Mike what?" he cut her off.

"Cassie I needed the money"

"You're the one that blew Mikes cover, did you kill him to? Mike why I don't understand money or no money?"

Mike goes up to her "It all started when we had our affair" Cassie interrupts him "We had no affair you raped me. You lied to Steve and I had to leave"

"Mike grabs Cassies arm "Wheres the list, Cassie"

"It's right here" pulling out of her purse

Cassie hands Mike the list, and turns to leave hoping she to will not be shot in the back. Mike pulls his gun on her and says "Where do you think you're going, you're coming with me" He goes over to her and lifts her jacket knowing that she carries her gun on her left shoulder. After getting her gun he drags Cassie up the stairs. Cassie is scared, she thinks that Mike wants to rape her again before he kills her. She decides right then and there that she will not let this happen to her again even if she gets her self killed. She pushes Mike down the stairs, put his grip on her never releases and she falls down with him. Mike gets up dazed and starts to run off. Cassie tries to get up put she can't move, she is to stunned. She yells out to Mike. "Mike please Mike!"

Mike stops and looks back at her. He couldn't help her. The police were probably on their way. He had to get out. He gets in his car still thinking about Cassie at the bottom of the stairs. He decides to call 911 to make sure that she gets help. Mike goes off to hide, he knows as soon as he hands the list to Carlos he to will be killed.

The police arrive and find Cassie at the bottom of the stairs and get her rushed to the hospital. When she arrives Jessie is the attending Physician. He ask the EMT's what they have. They tell Jessie it's a police officer and she fell down a flight of stairs. Jessie looks down at the police officer and finds out that is Cassie. "Cassie, it's me Jessie" She look up at him barely awake, Jessie orders x-rays to be taken. While these test are being taken he decides to call Steve, "Mark is Steve there?" "Jessie what's up?" with a worried look on his face. "Mark is Steve there?"

"Yes, he is, Jessie whats wrong?" "Mark, it's Cassie, shes been brought into the emergency room. She's not doing to good" Mark with a scared voice "oh my GOD. I'll tell Steve and we'll be right there"

Cassie is now done with her test. Jessie is looking them over them. Amanda goes into see how she is doing. Amanda goes to here and asks how she is. Cassie smiles a small smile "OK I guess I'm not sure,

Amanda I need to talk to you" "Cassie we can talk later, you need to get some rest"

"NO! Amanda please I have to tell you abut what happened between Mike and me 5 years ago." Cassie doesn't know how bad her injuries are. She afraid she may not make it though this, so she needs to tell someone the truth about happened. "Amanda" Cassie says in a very quite voice "Mike raped me, we never had any kind of affair" Amanda stunned from what she just heard. "Then why did he tell everyone that you and him had an affair?" Cassie having a hard time breathing tells her "He knew if Steve knew the truth that he would come after him"

"So why didn't you tell Steve?"

"Amanda, I couldn't Steve was going for his Detective badge. I knew that if he found out he would kill Mike and ruin his career in the department"

"You still should have told him," Amanda says moving around the bed

"I know, I hope you don't hate me Amanda"

"Cassie, Mark and I always thought that you never did what Mike accused you of"

Just then the phone rang next to Cassie's bed. Amanda answers it. It was a man wanting to talk to Cassie.

"Cassie. Its for you" with a puzzled look "do you feel like taking it" says Amanda

"Yeah, I'll take it" Cassie slowly reaches for the phone. "Hello, this is Cassie:"

"Cassie, its Mike, don't say anything just let me talk" Amanda taped her on the shoulder, gesturing that she is leaving, Cassie waves good-bye, she is lessening to Mike. "Cassie I had to find out if you were OK. I couldn't let you die there. I called for help. I am really sorry that you had to find out about Carlos and me"

Just then Cassie was going to say something to Mike but he hung up. She was stunned to hear from him. She didn't think that he cared for her in any way. She had to find him and bring him back for killing Paul. She was trying to think where could he be, then she remembered the cabin. He had a cabin that no one knew about, she only knew about it because that's where he took her when he raped her. Talking to herself "he's got to be there, he's waiting for everything to cool down" She had to find a way to get there. She decided to call for a cab to take her to Lake Winataka. She got out of bed, in tremendous pain, went over to get her clothes out of the closet and got dressed. After she got dressed she just walked right out of her room and out of the hospital. She couldn't believe how easy it was to leave.

Mark and Steve finally get to the hospital and they find Jessie and Steve asked "Jessie how is Cassie doing." Jessie looks up at Steve and tells him "Steve she has a concussion and three broken ribs. She'll have to spend a couple of days here."

In a relieved voice Steve ask Jessie if he can go see her "Sure"

Amanda hears Steve ask Jessie to go see Cassie, she goes over to him "Steve I need to tell you something before you go into se her, Jessie you and Mark need to hear this to"

They go into the Drs. Lounge and set at the table. Steve looking at Amanda with a puzzled look says "Amanda whats this all about? I need to get into see Cassie"

"Steve, its about Cassie she didn't know if she was going to survive this or not. She said she had to tell me what happened with Mike"

"Amanda," Steve said questiionably

"Steve let me finish, she told me that Mike raped her and he told everyone that he had an affair with her because he thought if you found out you would of killed him"

Steve stands up, he can't believe what he just heard. "He what? I would of done more then kill him, why didn't Cassie tell me this?"

"She said you were up for your detective badge and she didn't what to ruin your chances, she said that you would have gone after Mike so she left town." Amanda goes over to Steve "Steve she know she was wrong she just loved you so much, she knew if you could not be a police officer you would not be happy. Don't be mad at her Steve"

"I can never be mad at her for this Amanda I just wish she would of told me" Steve looks at Amanda and his father "I guess you and dad knew Cassie better than I did, you both said that she could never do what Mike said. I should go into see her now, thanks Amanda for telling me. Jessie what room is she in?"

Jessie pops up "room 210"

"Thanks" Steve goes down the hall to room 210 he opens the door and Cassie is not there. He comes out of the room and sees Jessie talking to Mark and Amanda, "Jessie you did say room 210?" Jessie turns towards Steve "Yeah, room 210 why?"

"Shes not there"

Jessie sees a nurse and asked her "nurse, wheres Ms. Rogers?" The nurse responded back "In her room" The nurse goes into Cassie's room and also finds her missing. The nurse with a puzzled look says "She was just here a minute ago, she had a phone call." "She did have a phone call, it was a man asking to talk to her, I was in the room when she got the call Steve, she was talking to this guy when I left her room." Amanda tells Steve "Steve" Mark jumps in "Do you think somehow she went to meet who ever was on the phone?"

Jessie looks at Mark and ask him "Mark can you get the phone records from the hospital switchboard, so Steve can put a trace on the phone number?"

Steve looks at Jessie with surprise "you're getting good. Dad?" 

Mark starts walking off "I'm on it"

Mark comes back with the phone records and Steve tracks them to a cabin at Lake Winataka. Steve calls for a helicopter, he needs to get there fast. Mark, Amanda and Jessie drive up. The helicopter wasted no time to pick Steve up and get him to the cabin within 30 minutes he still didn't beat Cassie she had already arrived. She goes into the cabin to look for Mike

Cassie trying to scream Mikes name but she is in a lot of pain barely gets his name out. "Mike, Mike its Cassie I know that you're here" She decides to go further into the cabin when Steve come throught the door. "Cassie" she turns around to see Steve standing in the door. By this time she can hardly stand on her own.

"Steve, how did you know I was here"

"Telephone record" he goes up [to her " Cassie Amanda told me everything, I would have stood by you. I loved you" Cassie was stunned because she heard "Loved you" "Steve"Steve cuts her off

"Cassie we can't talk now, later when we get home" Cassie almost falls from being so weak, but Steve catches her. Cassie you need to be in the hospital"

"NO!" she yells, "I know Mike is here or was, I have to find him and take him back for killing Paul"

Steve remembers how stubborn Cassie can be. So he gives in and helps her look for Mike. They look in a couple of rooms and then they come to a door. Cassie pulls back. Steve sees this "Cassie whats wrong?"

"This is the room that Mike raped me in. I just don't know if I can go in there?"

"I'll check the room for you"

"No., I have to do this" Cassie said with a scared voice

Steve and Cassie go into the room together, as soon as they entered the room they see Mike hanging from the ceiling. Cassie grabs Steves arm "oh, my GOD, is he" Steve checks his pulse knowing that he is dead "yes he is" Cassie see something pinned onto Mike. "Steve wants that" she points to the object.

"It's a note Cassie, and its addressed to me" Steve gets the note and starts to read it. Just then Mark, Amanda and Jessie walk in 

"I hope that Steve Sloan is reading this letter if not please make sure that he gets it. Steve I have to tell you that Cassie did not have an affair with me. I had my way with her. She didn't tell you because she was afraid you would kill me. She was protecting you. I don't know why I did that to her, Maybe I was jealous of the love you to had. I don't know. Try to find away to forgive me and work things out with Cassie, she still loves you and I know you still love her." Steve looks over at Cassie and smiles' knowing what Mike is saying is true. "Steve the list is with this note. There is also the location of Carlos Menz where abouts, he's waiting there for me to hand over the list but I know as soon as I did he would kill me so I decided to do it myself and give you his location. Forgive me Steve. MIKE

Steve looks back at Cassie he sees her in a lot of pain and crying

Mark goes over to Steve "Steve we need to get her back to the hospital"

Steve calls the local police to handle the body and Steve gets Cassie back into the helicopter: Marks tells Jessie to go with them and him and Amanda will drive back.

They get back to the hospital and Jessie rechecks Cassie to make sure she has no new injuries. Jessie comes out he see that Mark and Amanda have made it back

"Steve you can go into see her now"

"Thanks Jessie"

Steve goes into Cassies room "Cassie, Hi, are you OK I'm sorry that you went though this by yourself I just wish you would have told me"

Steve, its not your fault. I made the discussion to keep it to myself. I just didn't want you to get in trouble. Steve do you think we can ever get back to where we were?" 

Steve holds her hand "it may take sometime, but maybe one day at a time"

Steve leans down and kisses her. Mark, Amanda and Jessie see this though the door and look at each other and smile.

THE END

Look for Part II: Something Familiar, Memories of Long Ago


End file.
